1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage systems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for improved data management in solid state drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data access operations in flash media in solid state drives (SSD) are typically performed at the page level. For example, reading and writing are typically performed by page but erasing is performed by block. Unlike hard disk drives (HDD), where a small portion (e.g., a sector) can be directly modified, data within an individual page in the flash media cannot be directly modified. Typically, to perform a “read-modify-write” function, a SSD controller needs to read out the entire page into a temporary memory buffer, modify the contents of the page, and write the modified page back to the flash.